


Main Course

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crowley has a vulva, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Nyotaimori, Overstimulation, Sushi, Vaginal Fingering, aziraphale has a penis, ballgag, bottom!Crowley, food kink probably?, he/him pronouns are still used for Crowley, top!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: "Have you ever heard of nyotaimori?"Those were the first words out of Aziraphale's mouth. Crowley finished taking off his jacket, letting it slowly slide down his shoulders as he blinked owlishly at the angel."Well hello to you, too." He responded.~~~Nyotaimori; often referred to as "body sushi", is the Japanese practice of serving sashimi or sushi from the naked body of a woman.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 289
Collections: Gather Ye Sinners for GOmens RP Collection, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Main Course

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation on a roleplay server.

"Have you ever heard of nyotaimori?"

Those were the first words out of Aziraphale's mouth. Crowley finished taking off his jacket, letting it slowly slide down his shoulders as he blinked owlishly at him. 

"Well hello to you, too." He responded, to deflect the fact that he hadn't, in fact, heard of that. Luckily for him, Aziraphale picked up on it. The angel was explaining it to Crowley before he even had to wonder. 

"It's when sushi is eaten off of a naked woman. There's also a version where the disrobed individual is a man, but that is... less popular." Aziraphale commented. Crowley immediately felt his interest pique. 

"Have you been on the internet again?" He asked. Aziraphale looked away, a flash of guilt on his face. "How do you _always_ manage to find weird sex stuff on the internet?"

"It's not necessarily a sex thing!" Aziraphale said, defensively. Crowley snorted. 

"Mmmmhmmm. And neither is hentai." He commented. "Those tentacles are for aesthetic purposes." 

Aziraphale frowned. "I do find them quite aesthetic."

Crowley was proud of himself. He only stared for four seconds before managing to file that away for later perusal. 

He put his jacket on the coat rack and took off his snakeskin boots, jumping comically on one foot first, and then the other. Once he was a little more settled, he realized that he may have given Aziraphale the wrong impression. The angel had gone a little… quiet.

"I'm not kinkshaming you." Crowley reassured him, sauntering over and leaning on the desk. "If you'd like to try that, I'm all for it. Just wanted to know what my naughty angel had been up to while I was away."

Aziraphale took on a pretty pink blush. 

"So you wouldn't be opposed to it?" He questioned, tentatively. "I want you to be sure. You don't have to agree to anything for my benefit." 

"I know I don't." Crowley confirmed. "And I'm sure."

~~~

Crowley should have known there would be some kind of a twist.

His wrists and ankles were secured to the table with strong, soft rope. Aziraphale was carefully placing pieces of cool sushi across his chest. A ballgag and a squeaker (to stand in the place of the safeword in the event that the ballgag was used) were set to the side. Crowley eyed them with distaste. 

"I'll only gag you if you can't behave yourself." Aziraphale reminded him. Those clever hands brushed against his skin with every piece he carefully positioned. It wasn't long until Crowley had been transformed into a practical feast. 

And he was, admittedly, more than a little turned on. 

He knew how these games ended with Aziraphale. And he knew that he was a long way off from any such ending. 

Aziraphale sat down in front of him, quirking his eyebrow when he caught Crowley looking. He forced his eyes towards the ceiling as Aziraphale picked up his chopsticks, trying not to think about how painfully aware of his own body he was. Aziraphale, that clever bastard, had made sure that the sushi was sufficiently cool before he placed it on Crowley's skin. 

"You look marvelous, Darling." Aziraphale informed him, his eyes scanning up and down Crowley hungrily. "Good enough to eat." 

Crowley rolled his eyes at the joke, which earned him a soft poke of Aziraphale's chopsticks. 

"Hey!" He defended.

"You are to be following orders now. I will not tolerate that sort of attitude without punishment." 

Crowley swallowed thickly, nodding his head and setting it back down with a soft thud. He felt Aziraphale carefully lift the first piece of sushi from his body, and he squirmed. Aziraphale put the piece into his mouth and gave a breathy, exaggerated moan. Crowley felt his clit throb, and he shifted. He received another poke.

"Hold still." Aziraphale chided him. "You'll make a mess of yourself, and then I won't get to have dessert." 

Crowley immediately stilled, intrigued by the thought of what dessert could be. Aziraphale had had something in mind since the beginning, he was certain. If he could just make it through this without discorporating from horniness, and he would get to find out what it was. 

Crowley tensed as Aziraphale laid a hand on his thigh, stroking his skin softly as he picked up his second piece of sushi. Crowley knew that he was about to be in for a long ride. 

The sounds Aziraphale made while he ate were divine. It made Crowley think of long, sweaty nights between the angel's cool sheets and Aziraphale whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he-

Crowley was throbbing steadily now. He could feel that his labia was soaked, and the thought of what Aziraphale might do to him once he saw it was enough to make him antsy. Aziraphale was barely more than halfway done when Crowley found himself unable to contain it any longer. 

"You have _never in your life_ taken this long to finish a meal before." Crowley complained. Aziraphale looked at Crowley with his eyebrow raised. 

"I don't believe that matters. I'd quite like to take my time with this one." Aziraphale gestured towards Crowley's body. Crowley gritted his teeth together. 

"You're killing me, Angel. Just eat the rest of it, please." Crowley begged. Aziraphale shot him a scathing look that shut him right up. The angel's eyes darted to the gag in the corner, and Crowley bit his lip as he settled back down. 

Aziraphale picked up the bottle of soy sauce from beside Crowley, and he carefully dripped a few drops on the next piece, delicately balanced on Crowley's lower ribcage. One of the droplets missed, and landed on Crowley's skin instead. Crowley felt it drizzle down his ribs as Aziraphale picked up the next piece of sushi. 

He clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction as he eyed the mess that he had made. "I can't go leaving a mess like that, can I?" 

Leaning forward with a smirk on his face, Aziraphale stuck his tongue out to lick Crowley's body clean. Crowley let out a strangled sound, his chest heaving as his breath sped. Aziraphale pulled back and admired his handiwork, clearly satisfied with the reaction he had pulled from his demon. Crowley was a little less satisfied. 

"Bastard." He growled. Aziraphale smirked again, raising one hand to snap his fingers together. 

Crowley found himself biting down on the gag, with the squeaker in his hand. He made a noise of protest. He hadn't even been _that_ bad!

"A meal this lovely," Aziraphale said, running his fingers delicately along Crowley's skin, "Shouldn't be wasted with rude conversation." 

Oh, the things Crowley would say if he didn't have that fucking gag in his mouth. 

The next piece of sushi Aziraphale took uncovered his nipple. He felt it brush against the sensitive skin there as Aziraphale lifted it with the chopsticks, popping it pleasantly into his own mouth. He chewed in long, slow movements, his jaw flexing as he idly tapped his chopsticks together. 

"You know," he said, "the sticky rice is probably leaving something of a residue. I really shouldn't leave that for later when I could just as easily clean it up now."

Crowley watched as Aziraphale leaned in, his pink tongue darting out of his mouth as he laved it over Crowley's now-exposed nipple. Crowley moaned behind the gag, and it turned into a whimper as Aziraphale _sucked,_ his tongue still swirling around the nub. 

He pulled away, and licked his lips. "I must say, this meal is quite delicious." 

Crowley groaned. He wasn't sure if it was a complaint or an agreement at this point. 

Aziraphale continued to eat slowly. But now, every bite he cleared he would take the time to lean forward and clear Crowley's skin of any and all "residue", the heat of his mouth causing shivers to roll through Crowley as it moved across his bare skin, a sharp contrast with the cool sushi. A few times, Aziraphale sucked beyond that, leaving dark purple marks across Crowley's skin. 

Crowley was wiggling now, throbbing and desperate. Aziraphale only had three pieces of sushi left to go, and then… well, he wasn't quite sure. But he knew that it was bound to be good. 

Aziraphale used his chopsticks to pinch sensitive skin on Crowley's thigh, and he let out a noise of indignation. 

"Stay still." Aziraphale commanded. Crowley immediately stilled as much as he could. He couldn't stop his bound legs from shaking, and he couldn't stop his empty, throbbing cunt from… well, throbbing. But he forced himself to stop squirming, breathing through the gag as he attempted to stay focussed through thd haze of his lust.

He forced himself to still. 

The moments between those three pieces of sushi felt like the longest minutes of Crowley's life. 

Aziraphale's chewing was as slow and methodical as ever, his tongue laving over Crowley's too-hot skin after each bite. The last piece he removed was from Crowley's second nipple, and he allowed his teeth to graze the sensitive nub as he cleaned his skin afterwards. Crowley let out a whimper, begging Aziraphale to give him something more substantial. 

"You haven't exactly obeyed as I intended. I could leave you like this, you know." Aziraphale said, his hand slowly moving down along Crowley's body. His calloused thumb rubbed at Crowley's hipbones, sending a wave of heat through him. "I could leave you tied and helpless and wet on this table. How long do you think you would throb before your body gave up, Crowley?"

Crowley let out a moan at the thought. Of course, Aziraphale would never _leave_ him leave him; that could be dangerous if he was tied up. That part of it was pure dirty talk. But he wouldn't be surprised if Aziraphale stood just out of Crowley's reach, ignoring him and reading whatever book caught his fancy first while Crowley begged to be touched, kissed, fucked, _anything_. 

"But I think that I deserve dessert. We'll just have to find another way to punish you, then. What would you say to too much of a good thing?" Aziraphale proposed, eyes sparkling. Crowley's clit twitched as he processed what the angel was offering. 

Crowley let out an eager moan, and Aziraphale's hand slipped lower. He slipped a finger down between his soaking folds, bringing some of his wet up so that he could rub across his aching clitoris. 

Crowley's hips gave a jolt. 

"Seems like you're enjoying that, yes?" Aziraphale asked, gently. Crowley nodded his head eagerly as Aziraphale's fingers began moving in slow, rhythmic circles that caused the already roaring fire within him to burn all the brighter. He felt hot; too hot. 

Aziraphale removed his hand, and Crowley tried to complain around the gag. Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he tugged up his shirt sleeves, walking around the table until he was between Crowley's legs. He stepped up, his knees hitting the table with a solid thud as he raised his left hand again. Another quick snap, and Crowley's legs were untied, and his hips propped up.

There was a firm cushion propping up his ass as Aziraphale leaned forward. His hot breath ghosted over Crowley's throbbing sex. "Do be patient, Dear. I was just getting around to it." 

With that, Aziraphale's tongue gently pushed between Crowley's folds. Crowley made a muffled sound of satisfaction behind the gag as Aziraphale began to circle his clit, mimicking what his finger had done before. 

Crowley closed his eyes, letting the sensation wash over him. He didn't see it when Aziraphale lifted his hand, but he certainly felt it when the angel let two fingers slide into him, immediately hooking them and rubbing up against Crowley's gspot. 

Aziraphale's fingers started out gentle, rubbing up as Crowley's gspot came to life. Crowley felt the pleasure steadily increase as Aziraphale got more and more pointed with his movements, knowing exactly where to hit and how hard to bring deep sensation sweeping through Crowley as he built the pleasure up in a steady swell.

It didn't take long until his pace was rough and demanding, and Crowley found himself making little, choked sounds with every perfect thrust. The pressure was building as Aziraphale pressed hard against his gspot, sucking at his clit. _Someone_ , Crowley didn't know who had taught him how to do that, but he would gladly kiss them if he ever got the chance. 

Crowley let out a whine as he arched, his hands tugging at the restraints as Aziraphale pulled his first full-body orgasm out of him. Crowley twitched around his fingers as he slowly came down from the high, his eyes closing as he was overcome with the bliss. 

His eyes were still closed as Aziraphale started to move his fingers again in the same, insistent way. Crowley found that that wonderful, full sensation hadn't diminished at all. No, in fact, it had increased. His gspot was swollen now, even spongier under Aziraphale's fingers. 

"Hmmm, that was a wonderful trial run." Aziraphale praised. "You taste delicious, dear. But let's see if we can't make it an even better round two, hmmm?" 

Even if Crowley didn't have the gag in his mouth, he wouldn't have been able to form coherent sentences. Aziraphale continued to rub at him, and the sharp pleasure grew. 

As soon as Aziraphale leaned back down to put his mouth on Crowley's still-sensitive clit, Crowley felt something give, and he made a high, strangled sound as he squirted onto Aziraphale's fingers, more gushing out with every careful pull forward. The feeling was too much, too good, too soon. 

He came again, his walls contracting harder as waves of pleasure overcame him. 

Aziraphale didn't even stop to comment this time, likely far too smug that he had milked an ejaculation out of Crowley. It was something that didn't used to be terribly uncommon among the humans, but nowadays, it could be considered taboo. Crowley rolled his eyes at Aziraphale's grin, and it earned him a particularly clever thrust into his sensitive cunt.

Crowley's legs were absolutely trembling as he squirmed. Aziraphale's tongue was sweet, hot fire on his clitoris, achingly overstimulated but rising to hardness again despite it. His hips moved as he tried to scoot back from the intense stimulation, but Aziraphale's free hand grabbed his thigh and tucked it over his own shoulder, using that grip to ensure Crowley couldn't move away. 

Of course, Crowley could use the squeaker any time he wanted. But he _definitely_ didn't want to. 

He gave into the too-intense sensation, his cries becoming louder now as he continued to be milked. Now that the initial dam had been broken, Crowley was squirting a little with every few thrusts, and he knew that Aziraphale's hand was dripping. 

Aziraphale looked up at him with love and lust in his eyes, and Crowley found himself melting under the careful gaze. 

It wasn't long before he came again, accompanied by a second full gush as he clenched down hard around Aziraphale's fingers. His vision whited out, and he swore he saw the very stars he had put in the sky.

He came down with heavy panting, all of the energy leaving his body as Aziraphale's fingers stopped moving. The angel pulled them out and pulled his mouth away. Slick dripped off of his chin, and he wiped it away with his clean hand as he crawled up Crowley's body. 

"That was delicious." He said, gently. He gently pulled at Crowley's head, encouraging him to crane his neck so that he could unfasten the ballgag. 

"Are we finished?" He asked, weakly. His thighs gave a half-hearted shake as his dripping cunt twitched again. 

"Not quite yet, Dear." Aziraphale said, eyes shining with mischief. He sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his pants, pulling down the zipper and shuffling them down on his hips just far enough to drag out his hot, hard cock. Crowley gave a soft whine at the thought of Aziraphale filling up his already-sensitive channel. "I just want to hear you better for this next part." 

Aziraphale lined himself up, leaning forward and putting his forehead against Crowley's as he slowly began to thrust into him. 

Crowley let out a practical shout, his legs shaking hard as Aziraphale slowly filled him to the brim. His hard cock pushed up against his oversensitive gspot and Crowley squirmed again, looking up into Aziraphale's blue eyes as the angel began moving his hips in short, harsh motions. 

He was fucking Crowley just the way he knew he liked it; hard and fast, his fat cock slamming into Crowley's cunt as he worked his hips forward and backwards rapidly, the sound of his thighs slapping against Crowley's ass filling the room. Crowley let out a loud cry, tugging at the ropes around his wrists. He was starting to feel full again already, too fast, too soon. It was dizzying. He didn't know how much more his corporation could take. 

"Now, Crowley," Aziraphale said, sternly. "You're going to cum on my cock. Is that understood?" 

Crowley nodded weakly, unable to say anything. He wasn't forming words right now, just noises. 

"Very good." Aziraphale praised, which did not help the situation. He felt himself begin to squirt again, and flushed with shame as he realized that he had to be soaking Aziraphale's pants. "Because I _will_ fuck you until I feel you clench around me. I don't care how long it takes." 

Crowey twitched around him at the words. He felt the harsh press of Aziraphale's cock against his rapidly tightening walls, and Aziraphale hissed in a sharp breath. Crowey's entire body felt like it was too cold and on fire all at once, the world blurring into sensation as Aziraphale buried himself in the demon over and over again. 

Crowley felt filthy. He felt like his body was being used. He felt… like he was _floating_. 

His orgasm crashed over him. It started at his fingertips and worked its way down, pulsating pleasure radiating through his body as he pulled tight around the angel. His legs shook so hard he would have fallen off the table if not for Aziraphale holding him steady, one hand on Crowley's hip while Crowley shouted, his back arching off of the table in an obscene display. 

Aziraphale couldn't make it through that, and he came inside of Crowley with a deep, satisfied groan. 

Crowley panted, the air cold in his mouth. He… definitely wasn't going to be able to stand up right now, he was sure of it. 

Aziraphale slipped out of him and tucked himself back in his trousers with shaking hands. 

"You did so well for me." He praised. 

"Thank you." Crowley responded, because it was all he could think to say. 

"Is there anything you need?" Aziraphale asked, reaching up to untie Crowley's hands. His fingers moved fast against the rope, tugging it free. As soon as he could, Crowley pulled his arms to his chest as he rubbed his own wrists, unable to fight the instinct to curl into a satisfied ball. 

Crowley took a quick check of his corporation to see if anything felt off. There was an odd emptiness in his stomach, one that he'd seldom felt before…

"I'm thirsty." He realized, with a start. He knew that his demonic magic would fix it soon enough if he let it, but letting Aziraphale take care of him sounded better to him right now. 

The angel slipped off the table, taking no mind to his soaked clothing as he walked around, leaning forward and scooping Crowley up into his arms. Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale's chest and sighed contentedly. 

"Let's get you to the couch," Aziraphale said, softly, "And then I'll get you something to drink." 

Crowley nuzzled affectionately against Aziraphale's chest. His heart felt ready to burst. It was the only muscle he could fully feel at the moment.

"Hey Angel?" He said, quietly. Aziraphale set him on the couch, carefully lowering his still-shaking body onto the cushions. 

"Hmmm?" He questioned, glancing up. 

Crowley smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing their lips together firmly. As he pulled away, he snuggled into the pillow underneath him. 

Words were not necessary. 

"I love you too." Aziraphale whispered back. 

As he settled in, there was one thought clear in his head; Crowley would have to make sure Aziraphale found weird sex stuff on the internet more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading yall!
> 
> If you feel like leaving a comment, it would be appreciated!


End file.
